New Beginning for Love (Steroline & Steferine)
by Nyna Lannister
Summary: Stefan acabara de se vingar de Silas. Mesmo assim sentia-se perdido sem chão. Acabara de ouvir de Elena que ela estava feliz como nunca tinha sido antes o responsável por sua felicidade não era mas ele. Enquanto Stefan tentava se libertar do peso de seu passado ele se vê envolvido com os problemas de Katherine. Mesmo sabendo que deveria odiá-la manter-se longe. Ver Katherine frágil


Stefan olhava os primeiros raios de som adentrar pela janela de seu quarto. Naquela noite não conseguira dormir, quando tentava voltava para seus pesadelos. Lembramça de tres meses se afogando. Sentindo cada parte do seu corpo explodir e novamente voltar a vida. A dor de suas lembraças o atormentavam. Elena mas uma vez quebrara seu coração, estrasalhara suas esperanças. Ela a via lhe dito que estava feliz, que tinha tudo o que sempre sonhara. E ainda o queria por perto não por ama-lo, e sim pela culpa que a consumia ao se lembrar que ela passaram um lindo verão romantico ao lado de seu irmão. Ele se levantou da cama, sentia-se tonto. A luz irritava seus olhos, queria permanecer deitado ali, queria fechar os olhos e dormir para sempre. Terminar com o martilho que era sua vida. Mas nada era facil assim -Pelo menos não para ele.

Katherine havia lhe contado de seu drama na noite passada, por mas desprezo que senti-se por ela um dia, não conseguiu evitar de sentir pena. Katherine Pierce - A bela mulher que um dia enrtrou em sua vida. Linda contagiante agora tinha apenas meses de vida como uma reles mortal. Era ironico vê-la envelhecer sofrer do mal que fizera. Ele desceu as escadas e encontrou sentada na poltrona bebericando devagar goles de uisque. Ela fazia caretas enquanto as tomava olhava para um ponto na parede.

-Ola Stefan -Ela se voltou para min ,seus olhos estavam inespresivos - Quitão um brinde.

-o que esta fazendo aqui Katherine eu já lhe...

-eu sei, eu sei - Ela se levantou gesticulando com as mão -Quer mas que eu me dane já entendi, mas não tenho um lugar melhor pra estar Ok.

Eu me servi de uisque também, meu dia já não começara bem é ainda na compania de Katherine seria um pressagio de que pioraria. Fiquei fitando-a em silencio ela andava mexendo nos objetos na sala. Se virou e colocou as mãos na cintura

-Onde estão?

-onde estão o que. Perguntei desviando o olhar dos dela.

-os diarios, não os vejo em lugar algum... Não me diga que Elena os queimou para colocar mas fotos dela e do Damon. Ela disse entre risos. Aquilo me irritou eu controlei o impulso de enforca-la.

-não eu os queimei.

-o que? Ela me olhava atônita, logo depois vi um sorriso desdenhoso se formar em seus labios- Por que?

-por que eles não significava nada pra min

-você quer dizer que não significava para o Stefan descolado, dememoriado. Não para o Stefan martire. Eu me aproximei dela coloquei as mãos em volta de seu pescoço. Podia ouvir os batimentos cardiacos aumentarei Seus olhos se estreitaram, eu vi medo desespero em seus olhos. Me afastei dela, me controlando vi ela buscando o ar com as mãos no pescoço.

-ok, nada de brincadeiras.

Ela mantia as mãos no pescoço fazia gestos circulares com as mãos ela sentou-se de novo. Seu celular tocou, ela olhou para a tela. Me suprendi ao detectar que era tristeza em seus olhos. Eu me odiava por senitir tanta pena dela. Eu deveria odia-la, despreza-la, afinal era isso que Katherine Petrova merecia. Mas olhando-a ali fragil, impotente já sem esperança alguma de que sobreviveria, eu senti pena.

-quem era?

-ninguem -Ela fez uma pausa, depois deu um sorriso torto -Niguem importante.

-não é o que me pareceu.

-e só mas alguem que eu ferrei ta legal.

-Katherine Pirce com... Remorço? Me aproximei sorrindo ela sorriu ironicamente.

-remorço, eu nem sei o que isso siginifica. Sinceramente aqui não tem nada além de sangue para comer. Como é que o irmãozinho da Elena vive... Esqueci ele e um zumbi tecnicamente.

Não poi evitar de sorrir, devia estar louco ou muito solitario para tolerar a compania dela é até mesmo achar graça em suas irônias. Balancei a cabeça negativament, ela voltou trazendo um saco de batatas chips. Ela os enfiava de um vez na boca.

-o que? Estou com fome, só tem essa porcaria para comer.- Ainda com a boca cheia - Francamente Stefan tem que fazer compras. Como é que o Irmãozinho da sua amanda Elena vai sobreviver? Eu lhe dei ombros ainda olhando assustado com a sua fome. De repente ela teve um ataque de tossie tinha se engasgado. Eu fiquei parado olhando seus olhos ficarei vermelhos. Ela me olhava suplicante por ajuda. Eu me aproximei de suas costas apertei por tras ela cuspiu as batatas para fora.

Ela ainda tossia, ela olhou para o saco de batatas ainda em duvida se voltaria a come-los por fim elas jogou o saco fora. Ela se direcionou a porta.

-obrigada.

-o que disse?

-eu disse obrigada Stefan.

-uau você realmente tem medo da morte não é. Perguntei ironicamente, ela me deu um sorriso torto e partiu porta fora. O mas estranho fora que eu me senti ainda mas só vendo a partir. Eu estava ficando louco.

Caroline olhou supressa para quem saia da porta a fora da pensão dos salvatore. Katherine, não que a odia-se mas do que antes. Era estranho admitir mas se divertira enquanto ela fora sua colega de quarto. Sabia que Elena a mataria se soubesse, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir pena dela. Katherine que a matara, que a transformou em vampira era poderosa, confiante cheia de si. Sentia um pouco de inveja dela, mas até do que sentira de Elena. E agora ela era uma humana frragil com medo até de sua sombra. Ela adentrou pela casa devagar e olhou Stefan deitado no sofa com as mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo.

-Stefan.

-Caroline - Ele sorriu ao me ver- O que faz aqui?

-primeiro oi, segundo eu vim te ver. Stefan sorriu se sentou repousando a cabeça o sofá -Anda levanta

-Caroline eu agradeço sua...

-Stefan, eu mato cinco aulas importantissimas por você e tudo o que você tem para me dizer é "caroline eu agradeço..."

-ei, eu não falo assim.

-fala sim. Anda vamos sair dessa casa.

-sair para onde exatamente?

-é uma supressa.

-Car, eu não sou uma boa companhia.

-Stefan Savatore eu não vou aceitar não como resposta, vamos.

Stefan sorriu e pegou na mão de Carolyne que sorriu radiante. Ela seguiu puxando pela mão porta fora.

-pegue as chaves do seu carro.

-por que não vamos no seu.

-por que o seu é mil vezes mas estiloso que o meu.

Stefan sorriu, Caroline ainda segurava sua mão por algum motivo se sentiu alegre em te-la por perto. Os dois chegaram em frente a garagem ao abrir Stefan e Caroline se entreolharam

-ual passar num lava rápido já.

-ok como a madame quiser. Stefan abriu a porta do carro para Caroline sorriu

-cavalheiro como sempre.

-é eu sou idota.

-Stefan...

-e pura verdade.

-ser cavalheiro a qualidade rara nos homems hoje em dia. O Jesse era cavalheiro mas depois de um tempo ele começou agir estranho. Feito um idiota... Caroline parou ao ver o sorriso de Stefan - Eu estou te entediando não?

-de maneira nenhuma, eu sentia falta de ouvia sua tagarelise

-ohhhhhhh -Ela me olhou seria -Espera eu não sou tagarela.

-ah é sim!

Caroline falava a todo momento sobre seus malfadados fins de relacionamento. Era engraçado como ela conseguia fazer de uma situação ruim parecesse engraçada. Ela falava-me sobre Jesse e Tyler mas percebia que ao tocar no nome do ex namorado ela se entrestesia

-é você disse que tinha vindo me animar...

-desculpa Stefan -Ela fez uma pausa, seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas -Mesmo depois de me envolver com o Jesse...

-você não esqueceu o Tyler - Ela assentiu com a cabeça - É normal, vocês dois tem uma historia, que foi terminada de forma um tanto quanto... Brusca.

-Brusca? Ele me deu um pé na bunda, pra ir atras do Klaus... Justamente o Klaus! Stefan sorriu Caroline olhava indignada para ele - Quer dizer o cara vai embora por causa do Klaus é quando ele finalmente me deixa em paz...

-ele decidi ir em busca de vigança. Stefan tentou manter-se serio mas riu ao ver o rosto ruborizado de raiva que Caroline fazia.

-exatamente... Espera você esta rindo de min é isso mesmo? - Caroline deu um tapa em seu peito -Bem pelo menos minha historia diverte alguem.

-desculpe, mas olhando para você é sua vida romantica eu não me sinto tão mau.

-fico feliz em ser util.

Stefan estacionou no lava rápido. Caroline saiu do carro fazia um belo dia, ela se olhou no espelho biliscando o rosto pois estava palida como um defunto. O que para ela era natural pois ela estava de fato morta ou quase isso. Seu celular vibrou no bolso relutante ela atendeu a ligação de Bonnie.

_-Caroline, onde você esta?_

_-num lava rápido no presente momento. Por que, o que ouve?_

_-você faltou a duas aulas, eu não te vi quando acordei. O Jesse veio te procurar hoje cedo._

_-é o que ele queria -_ Caroline tentou controlar a ansiedade em sua voz -_Anda Bonnie o que ele queria?_

_-ele não disse. Só perguntou de você parecia estar preocupado._

_-bem isso não é problema meu._

_-ok, onde você esta?_

_-num lava rápido._Respondeu imapaciente

_-eu sei eu entendi, mas o que faz ai?_

_-eu vou levar o Stefan para um lugar, ele precisa isparairecer._

_-Stefan, você saiu com o Stefan?_

_-sim o Stefan porque? O que há de errado nisso?_

_-tem a Elena Gilbert, se lembra nossa amiga, ex namorada dele._

_-idai? Oi sou Caroline melhor amiga do ex namorado dela._

_-Caroline eu sei que você é a Elena..._

_-Bonnie, eu não começei nada. Ta légal, a Elena esta insuportavél._

_-Car..._

_-Bonnie._

_-Caroline, você sabe que a Elena passou por muita coisa._

_-sim ela passou, você também passou, todos nos passamos. O que você queria que eu fizesse que concorda-se com tudo o que ela faz, só por que a Elena é uma pobre orfão._

_-Caroline eu não acredito que disse isso._

_-tá Bonnie eu exagerei. Mas se quer saber a verdade, eu estou cansada da Elena se achar o grande martire de tudo..._

_-ela é sua amiga Caroline, nossa amiga. Por favor seja o que for que tenha acontecido entre vocês duas. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu -_Bonnie ficou muda Caroline ouviu um grito de dor vindo do outro lado.

_-Bonnie, Bonnie você esta bem? _

_-sim Caroline não foi nada. Bonnie reposndeu rouca -É melhor eu ir tenho uma aula daqui a pouco._

_-Bonnie, por favor me diz o que esta acontecendo. Você tem tido isso a todo o tempo..._

_-Caroline eu já te expliquei tudo, eu sou a Ancora que uni os dois lados, eu sinto a dor de cada pessoa que morre -Ela fez uma pausa - E preço que eu tive que pagar pra voltar a vida Caroline._

_-Bonnie tem que haver uma maneira de acabar com isso..._

_-Não Caroline, não há. Eu tenho que ir, mas me prometa uma coisa._

_-claro Bonnie._

_-seja lá o que for que tenha acontecido pra você estar com tanta raiva da Elena... Por favor a perdoe, esqueça tudo isso. Voces são minha familia agora, eu não posso ficar sem vocês ok?_

_-ok. _

_-eu vou indo volte logo._

Stefan ouvira toda a conversa mesmo sendo errado quando ouviu o nome de Elena ser mencionado não pode evitar de escutar a conversa. Talvez fosse um abito, massoquista de sempre querer saber tudo sobre ela para então protege-la, mante-la a salvo. Caroline parecia triste ao entar no carro.

-o que ouve?

-Bonnie.

-o que há com ela, achei que ela estivesse bem agora.

-Se vem siginificar sentir milhares de dores de pessoas que morrem a todo momento. Eu acho que ela vai enlouquecer Stefan. O pior de tudo e vê-la esconder de todos. Agi como se estivesse otima. Caroline fechou os olhos, sentia o vento bater contra seu rosto. Stefan olhou para o rosto sereno de Caroline. Quando abrira os olhos seus olhos se encontaram com os dele.

-eu não estou sendo lá a melhor companhia né. Stefan sorriu olhando para estrada- Para o carro.

-o que?

-eu vou dirigir de agora em diante .

-Caroline Forbes eu conheço esse olhar, o que pretende?

-Stefan confia em min ok

Caroline tocou o player, me diverti como a muito tempo não fazia. Naqueles dias que se seguiram eu me perguntava se ainda era capaz de sorrir. Mas ao lado dela era facil achar graça de tudo. Era como ter Lexi novamente ao meu lado. Ela mudava as musicas até gritou ao escutar uma. Caroline estacionou em frente a uma casa de shows, varios jovens estavam apostos em frente com faixa pretas no cabelo

-Caroline não me diga que o Justin bieber...

-Stefan eu bem que tentei ingressos para a tuor dele mas estavam esgotados- Caroline respondeu sorrindo puxou a mão de Stefan -Vem comigo.

Caroline e eu passamos pela multidão de jovem que esperavam ansiosos na porta da boate estava anoitecendo a a multidão só aumentava. Reconheci aquele boate, já tinha visto em algum lugar mas não me recordava extamente de onde.

-Com licença mocinha aqui não é permetida a entrada...

-serio, você não poderia abrir uma execeção para min? Caroline se aproximou do homem robusto de quase dois metros de altura e compeliu -Vai nos deixar entrar ok

-ok. Repetiu o homem abrindo a posta para bastidores.

Caroline lhe lançou um sorriso, foram para um camarote depois de um tempo ouviu uma musica conhecida tocar "Livin on Player" Caroline sorria radiante

-Caroline. Eu sorri para ela mas ainda olhava para o palco. Por alguns momentos me vi 1987 num show lotado em LA Lexi compelira a metade da banda, nos saimos para beber, com os integrantes da banda. Foi uma das noites mas divertidas da minha vida.

Caroline eu curtimos o show ela me contara que pensara em tudo isso de manha. Quando ouviu uma das garotas no campo cometeram do show naquela boate. E que presente seria melhor. Eu cantei e bebi muito naquela noite. Saimos de lá completamente embriagados. Caroline tentava acertar a letras da musica porem as cantava completamente erradas.

-eu ainda acho que deveriamos voltar, e compelir Jonh e curtir no camarim. Nos andavamos braçados. Cambaleando é esbarrando nas pessoas no meio da rua.

-tem um lugar por aqui, eu custumava vir com a Lex o Blue devil, foi lá que fiz uma da minhas tatuagens, vamos lá. Eu puxei Caroline Blue devil continuava lá muito diferente do que a 26 anos atras.

(1987)

_Eu olhava Lexi dançar em cima do balcão, ela rodava em poste sorrindo para um humano que chamara sua atenção. Um homem não se contia a chamava de varios nomes. Ela como sempre não parecia dar a minima até que ele a tocou na perna. Lexi quebrou-lhe a garrafa na cabeça, as pessoas que estavam com ele partiram para cima dela. Eu parti para defende-la. Depois de uma bela confulsão Lexi vira o humano que havia se interesado me passar uma cantada_

_-não é engraçado Stefan - Ela fazia bico, virando goles de tequila de uma vez._

_-não é engraçado, Voce sobe em cima do balcão encarna a Demi moore para um cara que é gay. Stefan ria alto, Lexi tentou manter-se seria mas explodiu em riso. No fundo da boante havia uma sala de tatuagens eu estava tão bêbado que nem me dei conta quando Lexi escolheu uma rosa e mostrou para o tatuador logo em seguida eu olhava abismado para rosa em meu braço._

_-Lexi, isso é extremamente gay_

_-Stefan essa rosa tem varios siginificados..._

_-quais por exemplo- Eu perguntei ainda olhando para rosa em meu braço _

_-bem no momento não me vem nada na cabeça - Ela riu pegando dois copos de tequila me deu um- Vamos curti essa noite, ok Afinal não é sempre que se fazem 138 anos. Nos viramos o copo de tequila e ultima coisa que me lembro era do sorriso dela ao olhar a tatuagem em meu braço_

Caroline é eu entramos na salinha o tatuador daquela epoca não estava mas lá. Em seu lugar um rapaz com tatuagens até no rosto nos atendeu. Caroline se inclinou e furtou uma garrafa de uisque. Ela olhava para os desenhos

-acho que vou escrever Tyler eu te amo.

-é eu "Elena eu ainda te amo sua desgraça". Caroline teve um ataque de riso.

-quero fazer um grande "Foda-se para o mundo" Em forma tribal

O tatuador nos olhava entediado, ele apontou para uma revista com os desenhos disponiveis.

no fim Caroline desenhou uma meia lua em seu pescoço. Tentava a todo custo me convecer a fazer um enorme dragão nas custelas. Ela passava a mão em meu torax me olhando profundademente

-Stefan vai ficar lindo se for aqui, por favor faz. Ela me pedia suplicante com sorriso infantil no rosto

-eu estou bêbado Car mas nem tanto. De repente ela teve uma ideia pegou um papel é com sua caligrafia escreveu "I will always be here for you" é me entregou eu olhei sem entender nada

-anda escreve com a sua letra. Eu fiz o que ela mandara é lhe estreguei o papel. -Ok, aqui moço Ela estendeu o ante braço

-Caroline o que esta fazendo?

-é minha frase favorita, sabe quem me disse?

-o Tyler?

-não! Foi você. Eu sorri para ela, Ela me entregou o a papel com a frase escrita com sua caligrafia e também fiz a mesma frase.

Foi um noite louca, nois dirigiamos de volta a Mystic Falls, por mas que não tivesse a menor vontade de voltar para casa, Caroline estava comigo. Nós nos ajudavamos a andar. Para minha supressa parecia não haver ninguem em casa. Caroline já não dizia nada com nada, cantarolava musica do Bon jovi enquanto subiamos as escadas. Eu deitei em minha cama. Ia me afastar mas ela me segurou eu me deitei ao seu lado olhando para o teto. Ainda sentia a mesma dor me consumir, mas naquele momento estava suportavél. A responsavél por isso era ela Caroline minha melhor amiga. Eu virei o rosto a ouvi ressonar seu rosto sereno enquanto dormia ela se virou e se aconchegou em meus braços eu abraçei e dormiamos juntos. Naquele dia eu não tive pesadelos.

Elena entrou abraçada a Damon ele a beijava ardentemente, Ele a insou no ar colocando suas pernas em sua costas. Ele a prenssou contra a parede, beijando seu pescoço. Elena estava sem ar os dois seguiram cambaleantes pelo quarto.

-Damon, já esta amanhecendo,já não chega por hoje?- Ela falou rouca virando o rosto

-E agora temos hórario pra isso.

Damon a beijou novamente, Elena se deixou levar pelo momento ali na sala mesmo. Ela o ajudou a dispir-se de sua camisa enquanto o mesmo lhe abria a o ziper de sua cauda jeans. Mas um barulho vindo do andar de cima o fizeram parar

-Stefan

-Elena não deve ser ele. Damon voltou a beija-la. Mas Elena o afastou.

-não Damon, já é demais moramos todos sobe o mesmo teto é ainda...

- deve ser o Jeremy - Damon pegou sua mão -Volta aqui.

Elena tentou afasta-lo mas se rendeu rindo. Mas não passaram de beijos ardentes ela não queria que Jeremy a visse transando no meio da sala. Damon decidiu tomar um banho e arrastou Elena para que ela fosse junto. Elena se sentia plenamente feliz, seu irmão estava vivo ao seu lado, Bonnie estava finalmente de volta, estava ao lado de Damon. Tinha medo de que toda aquela felicidade fosse temporaria.

Caroline abriu os olhos, tinha dormido a onde? Como forá parar ali. Ela olhou para o lado, estava abraçada com Stefan... Ela tentou desviciliar dos braços que a envolvia. Mas com seu movimento Stefan acordou, ela estava tão proxima de seu rosto que pode olhar atentamente as cores dos olho dele. Ele sorriu ao me olhar, por algum motivo eu fiquei imovél por alguns longos segundos.

-então... Dormiu bem?

-uhhh... Sim dormi. Caroline se levantou rapidamente, Stefan estranhou sua reação. - Bem é melhor eu ir.

Stefan se levantou rápidamente parando em sua frente. Caroline engoliu seco. Ele estava com uma camiseta regata que mostrava seus musculos definidos. _Meu deus porque eu estava prestando antenção nisso._

-calma Car, parece até que esta fugindo - Ele sorriu - Vamos tomar café, deve estar faminta assim como eu.

-Stefan, eu tenho mesmo que ir, sabe o quanto a Bonnie vai me encher por faltar a tantas aulas... Alias eu estou com sede.

-Caroline hoje e sabado.

-ah é?

-sim é - Ele sorriu afastando a pegando pela mão - Vamos caçar, pelos velhos tempo.

-coelhos Stefan? Mesmo com tantos vampiros morando aqui, deve ter um bom abestecimento de sangue...

-Caroline, estou tentando me manter longe de encrencas, é uma certa loira me disse que iria me ajudar.

-Stefan sabe que coelhinhos tem familias? Que especie de monstro eu seria se os devora-se como café da manha?

Stefan sorriu, chegou perto de Caroline e colocou no ombro, Caroline reclamava e se depatia quando chegaram a sala se deparam com Damon é Elena. Ambos de cabelos molhados e sorrindo. O sorriso de Elena se desmanchou ao ver a cena.

-Stefan, Caroline...

- Elena. Caroline falou por cima do ombro de Stefan - Stefan me solta. Stefan a colocou no chão.

-Caroline o que você esta fazendo... Com o Stefan?

Stafan continuou seguindo seu caminho se dirigiu até o freezer pegou saco com sangue _-AB _entregou para Caroline que olhava paralisada para Elena. Que me dirigia um olhar estranho. Damon por sua vez olhava para Caroline e para min sorrindo.

-não vai tomar?

-ah, sim. Caroline virou as costas para Elena que a parou colocando a mãos no ombro dela.

-Caroline, o que fazia lá em cima.

-Eu dormi aqui hoje.

- como é?

-Caroline vamos - Eu a apressei estendendo a mão.

-espera vocês me devem uma explicação.

-Elena. Damon balbuciou serio.

-não Damon, eu mereço ouvir uma explicação da minha melhor amiga. Elena gritou auterada

-Elena...

-Caroline nos não devemos explicações, vamos.

-Stefan, como pode - Ela olhou atonita - Você quis se vingar de min, com a Caroline.

-Elena... Caroline pausou a mão em me ombro e encarou Stefan

-o que esta insinuando Elena? O que você acha que é o centro do universo. Caroline falou auterada. - Olha aqui nem eu, muito menos o Stefan te devemos explicações. Vamos Stefan.

-Caroline. Elena gritou com lagrimas nos olhos - Eu pensei que fosse minha amiga.

-é eu pensei que você fosse um pouco menos egoista Elena, a unica coisa que você tem feito e pensar em si mesma é ninguem mas.

-Car...

-não Stefan e verdade, ela só pensa nela mesma. Você criticava tanto a Ketherine mas se tornou igual a ela. Elena se aproximou rapido colocando as mãos no pescoço de Elena e Caroline a empurrou, Elena bateu contra a parede, e se levantou furiosa. Eu me coloquei na frente de Caroline. Bonnie adentrou a casa com Jeremy.

-o que esta acontecendo aqui?

-pergunta para Caroline

-Car o que ouve?

-não ouve nada Bonnie , é só a Elena que se acha o centro do mundo.

Elena se aproximou de Caroline mas eu as afastei olhei para Damon que permanecia segurando o ombro de Elena.

-chega Elena, não ouve nada entre min é Caroline. Mas ao contrario de você ela é unica pessoa que sempre esteve do meu lado. É não tenho por que ficar aqui é te lembrar que você não tem direito algum de me perguntar nada. Stefan pegou na mão de Caroline e levou emborra. Elena olhou para Stefan que partia arrastando Caroline que nem olhou para trás. Ela se virou é olhou a estante com os livros caidos, e se deu conta que Damon estava a seu lado, tinha visto toda sua cena de ciume de Stefan. Ele a olhou e lhe virou as costas

-Damon. Ela chamou com voz rouca, mas ele não voltou.

-Elena -Bonnie tocou seu ombro - Você esta bem?

-não Bonnie, não esta. Por que a Caroline fez isso comigo.

-isso o que Elena - Jeremy Perguntou impaciente

-ela é o Stefan, juntos.

-Elena eles são só amigos.

-amigos dormem juntos Bonnie? Perguntou ironica, secando as láfrimas do olhos

-se ele dormiram, não é problema seu - Jeremy Retrucou

-Jeremy - Bonnie disse o reprendendo

-é verdade, você não tá com o irmão dele.

-Jeremy, foi diferente. Eu é o Damon nos apaixonamos...

-eles também podem ter se apaixonado Elena. Não é so você que tem esse direito.

-Jeremy- Bonnie se aproximou dele - Chega.

-não Bonnie não chega não. Elena vê se cresce de uma vez. Numa semana é Damon, depois Stefan, Aron...

-Jeremy eu não tenho nada com Aron, como pode pensar isso de min - Elena disse entre lagrimas

-ainda, não sente nada.

-Jeremy...

- Elena faz um favor pra todo mundo decide de uma vez quem você ama. Não é justo com o Damon nem com Stefan. Jeremy subiu as escadas balançando a cabeça - você não vem?

-depois Jeremy - Bonnie repondeu o censurado com o olhar.

- Bonnie você acha que sou tão egoista feito Ketherine - Ela soluçou - Como o meu proprio irmão pode pensar isso de min?

-Elena o Jeremy se tornou muito amigo do Damon...

-Damon, eu tenho que explicar pra ele Bonnie.

-explicar que estava com ciume do Stefan.

-Bonnie não era ciume... Mas ele estava lá em cima com a Caroline.

-a Caroline e melhor amiga do Stefan, graças ao Damon ela é unica alias. O que queria que ela fizesse Elena, que o deixa-se na pior não se aproxima-se dele quando ele mas precisa?

-não. Eu não queria isso, e que...

-é que você ainda sente algo pelo Stefan não é? É Caroline e unica pessoa que ele confia no momento Elena não é mas você.

-Bonnie você pensa como eles não. Que eu sou uma vadia egoista..

-claro que não. Mas você esta confulsa, não é pra menos. Mas se quer mesmo a minha opinião, eu não concordo com o jeito que o Jeremy falou - Ela fez uma pausa é encarou - Você tem que se decidir Elena, nem o Stefan muito menos o Damon vão te esperar eternamente, nessa indesição você vai machuca-los e vai acabar perdendo os dos dois.

Caroline caminhava em silencio ao lado de Stefan , ela estava furiosa. Stefan parecia perdido, andava ainda mas devagar do que ela. Caroline avistou um coelho ao longe, ela detestava o gosto, mas estava com tanta raiva que naquele dia não se importou. Observou por um minuto, depois correu e pegou. Aquela briga tinha aumentado sua sede colocou as pressas no pescoço do animal. Não era nada agradavel, pequenos pelos entravam em sua boca junto com o sangue. Mas aquilo era suficiente a para cesar a fome. Ela limpou a boca é olhou para Stefan que a observava encostado em uma arvoré.

-Então não vai caçar?

-Já me alimentei -Ele repondeu distraido.

-quando?

-enquanto você pensava em pegar o pobre coelhinho ai - Ele sorriu, Stefan se virou e começou a andar

-Stefan.

-sim.

-foi mal

-o que foi mal?

-eu queria te animar é olha o que acabei causando.

Stefan parou e a encarou pegou em seu braço a onde a tatuagem estava

-Caroline, você é unica pessoa que vem se importando comigo. A Elena foi atras de min por culpa, e o Damon idem.

-é mas eu também não te procurei...

-mas me ligou um milhão de vezes, eu vi no celular. - Ele pegou em seu rosto fazendo olha-lo - Car você é minha melhor amiga.

-eu sou a unica no momento Stefan - Stefan sorriu.

-é sim é unica. Ele passou os braços em volta de seu ombro - Anda vamos

-a onde?

-eu vou pegar minhas coisas.

-Stefan, só vai piorar ainda mas...

-não Car, na verdade eu já deveria ter feito isso. Antes do Silas... - Stefan fez uma pausa, se lembrou mas uma vez de estar no cofre, Caroline entrelasou sua mão com a dele, Stefan respirou fundo - Eu é o Damon combinamos há um tempo a tras de quem quer que fosse a escolha da Elena... Quem ela escolhe-se deveria ir embora .

-mas não é justo.

-Na verdade é. Ter perdido a memoria me fez ver que eu não quero passar mas um seculo brigando com meu irmão por causa de uma mulher, mesmo que seja a Elena. O Damon também a ama. Eu não vou ficar é infernizar a vida deles.

-não seria você - Stefan assentiu com a cabeça, Caroline olhou já estavam na porta da casa - eu não vou entrar Stefan, não quero ter outra briga com a Elena.

-tudo bem, mas vai me esperar?

-claro, mas não demora.

-sim senhora.

-Stefan - Ela gritou seria.

- o que?

- é senhorita. Stefan sorriu

-tudo bem então, senhorita como queira. Repondeu sorrindo

Caroline ficou observando ele entrar dentro da casa. Não conseguia achar justo que ele fosse embora pra Elena poder viver feliz ao lado de Damon, não depois de tudo o que ele passara.

Stefan entrou no quarto em silencio, pegou uma bolsa. Abriu a gaveta , é lá achou uma foto de Elena e ele juntos. Sentiu o coração se apertar, aquela dor que o atormentava todos os dias. Olhou para tatuagem em seu braço e se lembrou de Caroline e Lexi, elas estavam ao seu lado. Não estava sozinho, tinha que seguir em frente é esquecer Elena Gilbert. Conseguira esquecer Katherine, também conseguiria esquecer Elena. Quando se virou se deparou com Damon o encarando

-ola irmão.

-Damon - Stefan continuou a encher a mala

-onde esta indo?

-emborra, definitivamente. Damon andou até a janela e viu Caroline encostada no carro de Stefan ele sorriu

-o que há entre você é loirinha.

-serio que esta me perguntando isso?

-Stefan, ela até que não é de se jogar fora- Ele sorriu maliciosamente - Tem seus atributos, mas meu fraco mesmo é por morenas se é que me entende... Quer dizer você entende

Stefan olhou serio para Damon, mas não se deu o trabalho de se responde-lo pegou a ultima muda de roupa e as colocou na mala. Seguiu pela porta e ouviu Damon o chamar

-Stefan - Damon agora o encarava serio -Onde vai.

-quando eu sai daqui a três meses essa pergunta não era importante. Muito menos agora, pode ficar tranquilo eu não vou ficar é empatar seu romance. Se quer mesmo saber não vou precisar. Stefan desceu a escada rápido Elena estava sentada no sofá levatou ao vê-lo.

-Stefan. Eu queria me desculpar pela cena que fiz - Ela parou de falar ao ver a mala que ele levava consigo. - Stefan onde vai?

-vou emborra Elena.

-Stefan, não precisa disso, eu estou morando na campus...

-Elena, não é por você que estou indo embora. É por min - Stefan olhou para Bonnie que descia a escada acompanhada de Jeremy - Bonnie

-Stefan - Bonnie o abraçou - Como é bom te ver.

-Sinto muito por tudo que ouve com você.

-digo o mesmo, a onde vai?

-não sei a inda, mas quando descobrir de falo. Stefan se despediu de Bonnie e lançou um sorriso para Jeremy que retribuiu. Ao passa por Elena respirou fundo e a seguiu em frente. Caroline lhe esperava encostada no carro com um sorriso no rosto.

-então pra onde vamos?

-para onde eu vou, você quis dizer. Você tem que voltar a para universidade.

-não, não tenho não.

-Car, vai desistir da universidade que sempre sonhou por causa do Jesse?

-pera lá não é por causa do Jesse...

-Caroline - Stefan falou enquanto abria o porta mala

-tá mas não é só por ele, também tem uma ceita que quer matar vampiros, é por acaso eu sou uma é ainda tem a ...

-Elena. - Stefan olhou para casa - Mas também tem a Bonnie.

-eu não quero voltar Stefan- Disse com voz manhosa - A gente pode viajar pelo mundo, sem roteiros...

-Car, você não vai fugir- Ele puxou - Você vai lá, vai enfrentar o Jesse , fazer uma festa é me convidar é claro. Caroline entrou no carro suspirando.

-tá legal, agora me diz pra onde você vai?

-não faço a menos ideia. Respondeu sorrindo, Stefan ligou o som e deu partida no carro - Vamos.

Elena olhou da janela Stefan sorri para Caroline. Não podi evitar de sentir um aperto no coração, um nó em minha garganta. Será que Bonnie tinha razão, sera que estava sendo egoista. Será que ainda amava Stefan?

Stefan entrou no quarto da pensão, se jogou na cama. Fazia uma semana que estava li, era aconchegante, apesar de tudo. Tinha um bar embaixo, ele descia sempre no mesmo horaio para beber.

-o que vai querer hoje. A balconista perguntou sorrindo. Stefan olhou para jugular da garota, ouvia os batimentos da garota. A dias estava alimentando-se mau não havia, muitos animas, por isso sua fome estava maior. Ele se concentrou e sorriu para moça

-uisque.

-uma dose de uisque para min também, na conta dele. Stefan se surprendeu ao se deparar com Katherine.

-Ketherine... O que faz aqui?

-minha... Uma velha amiga esta hospedada aqui também. Ketherine virou a dose de uisque e sorriu para Stefan- Mas me diga o que você faz aqui Stefan.

-não é da sua conta.

-seu mau humor não vai passar nesse seculo não. é

-com você por perto... Eu acho que não. Retrucou seco

- querem mas uma dose?

-sim, com amendois junto. Katherine apressou-se a dizer- Na conta dele.

Stefan ficou fitando novamente Katherine. Sua expressão cansada, não comentou mas ela estava pessima. Uma moça alta desceu é ao encontrar Katherine seus olhos se extreitaram não saboa se era de fato raiva. Mas percebeu o nevorsismo de Katherine com a proximodade dela.

-Onde esteve?

-o que é sou sua prisioneira.

-não você não é. Mas vai vir comigo. Nadia puxou o braço de Katherine.

-ai - Katherine se afastou olhondo o pulso - olha o que fez

-esta tudo bem?

Stefan observou curioso para moça, em um instante passara de raiva para preocupação com Ketherine. Katherine voltou a mesa e encheu a mão de amendois.

-a gente se vê por ai Stefan

- a Katherine , pensei que ficaria mas. Respondi sorrindo

-Katherine - Nadia se aproximou - ah então esse é o famoso Stefan Salvatore.

-nós conhecemos?

-não mas minha mãe te conhece como ninguem.

-vamos embora - Katherine se apressou em chama-la

-calma. Você não queria ficar? Nadia se sentou ao lado de Stefan - Então você se desvinculou da Elena. Eu assenti com a cabeça, a garota sorriu.- Voce deve estar se sentindo muito só.

-Nadia - Katherine e pegou pelo braço- Vamos agora.

-Katherine, por que a pressa estava apresiando a companhia - Stefan sorriu se virando para ela - Eu ainda não sei seu nome?

-Nadia, Nadia Petrova.

Bonnie acordou gritando mas uma vez. Caroline ouviu mas uma de suas mentiras para polpar Elena. Caroline olhou para o teto, se lembrou de Tyler, de Jesse. Seus sentimentos estavam tão confulsos. Tinha se aproximado de Jesse mas depois descobrira que ele era envolvido com a ceita contra vampiros. Agora que estava brigada com Elena o clima estava meio insustentavél. Ela queria poder mudar de quarto até cogitou a ideia mas Stefan a convenceu que seria besteira - Mas cedo ou tarde vocês farão as pazes.

Eu até tentei me aproximar da Elena, mas tinha um muro nos dividindo eu sabia que o muro tinha um nome Stefan. É por esse motivo brigavamos todo momento, qualquer coisa era motivo para briga.

-quem pegou adaptador. Bonnie deu ombros eu olhei para Elena que pentiava seu cabelo em frente ao espelho - Elena você faria o favor de me devolver.

-não fui eu Caroline.

-se não foi você foi a Bonnie - Caroline respirou fundo - Bonnie foi você?

-não Car já disse.

-por que esta olhando pra min, você nunca coloca nada no lugar. Elena Retrucou com raiva

-eu não coloco as coisas no lugares Elena? Você é que é mas bagunça o quarto, sobra pra min é para Bonnie sempre arrumar suas bagunças.

-como é?

-isso que você ouviu , é olha que não é so no quarto que eu estou falando.

-Ai- Bonnie gritou mas uma vez se sentou tonta na cama

-Bonnie. Eu Elena nos aproximamos dela.

-Bonnie é melhor você ir a um medico, a dias você esta assim.

-esta tudo bem Elena. Bonnie me olhou é sorriu -Car da onde surgiu essa tatuagem?

Eu não queria ter que responder essa pergunta mas ela queria ajuda para desviar atenção de Elena dela. Elena também me olhou de esguelha.

-fiz há pouco tempo.

-a onde? Bonnie perguntou agora curiosa

-Blue devil. Bonnie se levantou é pegou em meu braço quando leu a a frase Elena olhou para min - O que seguinifca essa frase "I will always be here for you" ?

- Stefan, foi o Stefan não foi? Ele me disse essa frase um dia... Você tatuou essa frase Caroline.

-sim tatuei também significa muito pra min Elena.

-Blue devil, onde é isso? Bonnie se apressou em perguntar para dissipar a tensão no ar

-é uma boate não é muito longe daqui. O Stefan me levou.

-O Stefan?

-sim, ele tambémm fez uam tatuagem. Escreveu a mesma frase que eu - Caroline sabia que estava machucando Elena mas sinceramente não se importou. Afinal ela e Stefan tinha terminado e ela só era amiga dele. Elena saiu do quarto as pressas, não sabia se ia atras dela é me desculpava ou a xingava por fazer tanto trama.

-Car, por que disse isso?

-dizer o que?

-invetar da tatuagem somente para prvoca-la.

-para começo de conversa, foi você quem começou. Tinha que me perguntar justamente dessa tatuagem- Caroline deitou-se na cama olhando para o teto.

-sim desculpe ok, mas não precisava botar o nome do Stefan no meio.

-Bonnie eu não enventei nada, eu e o Stefan fizemos a mesma tatuagem.

-o que? Porque?

-estavamos bebedos.

-Caroline.

-o que? Estavamos nos divertindo Bonnie, não é nada demas- Bonnie a encarou seria - Não me olha assim.

-Caroline você sente algo pelo Stefan?

-claro que não Bonnie - Caroline se levantou nervosa - Ele é meu melhor amigo, tem me apoiado sempre.

-sim, mas quando conhecemos o Stefan você era afim dele.

-Bonnie a escola toda era afim dele inclusive você- Bonnie sorriu -

-Caroline, posso te pedir uma coisa?

-claro Bonnie ,menos o adaptador... Se eu encontra-lo tenho certeza que a Elena o escondeu de proposito.

-não se apaixone pelo Stefan

-o que disse? Caroline olhou supressa para Bonnie

-Car, eu sei que você é o Stefan são amigos. Eu apoio, mesmo que a Elena não goste. Mas não se apaixone por ele.

-Bonnie eu não vou me apaixonar pelo Stefan- Caroline riu - Seria estranho demais.

Bonnie ficou obseravando o sorriso nervoso que Caroline lhe lançou. Ficou apreensiva conhecia Caroline como a palma da mão. O clima entre ela é Stefan estava diferente a algum tempo. Mas sera que aquilo se tornaria algo. Se levantou não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se eles de fato estivessem se apaixonando. Bonnie se levantou olhou. Sua corrente caira no chão quando abaixou para pega-lo achou de baixo da cama de Elena o adaptador o pegou balançando a cabeça. Quando se levantou se deparou com uma criança palida com os olhos fundos. O garoto se aproximou dela é tocou no braço a dor foi tão forte que ela desmaiara.


End file.
